Pizza Face (Episode)
Pizza Face is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode overall. It aired on May 18th, 2014. "Mamma Mia!" Official Description Mikey struggles to convince the others that a brand new mutant is attacking and capturing people using living pizzas. Plot One night, April and Irma are out on the street and Irma asks if April wants to watch a zombie movie in the cinema. April is about to respond, but receives a call from the Turtles, and starts making up lies about having a date with Casey. Then, a pizza delivery guy drives by them and falls off of his bike. He screams about being assaulted and leaves in a hurry. He drops a free pizza. April wants to bring it to the guys, but Irma says she would not eat it. April receives another call and runs away. Irma sarcastically thanks her for spending some quality time with her. Elsewhere, April begins to thinks about what Irma had said and throws the Pizza in the dumpster. When she is about to exit an alley, she hears creepy voices saying, "eat me." She comes closer to the pizza, and opens it, when a Mutant pizza attacks her. In the lair, Leo and Raph are watching TV, and Donnie is worried because April has not been answering. Mikey is worried as well, because none of the pizza shops in town are answering either. This makes the others groan in complete aggrevation...Leo says that he is the culinary expert and that he should make his own. An enthralled Mikey runs into the kitchen. There, he prepares what he coins the 'ultimate pizza', while making up rhymes and dancing. Raph complains about Mikey's singing, and a repulsive smell reaches Leo and he is disgusted. Mikey offers some of his home-made pizza to the others and they decline. He rapidly starts devouring it. The other Turtles then witness a commercial involving Antonio's Pizza-Rama, in which multiple citizens act addicted to the flavor. Leo is suspicious. However, he then orders a pizza, and Raph sends Mikey out to wait for it -- but also gives the explicit instruction to NOT eat it. Mikey receives the pizza from an oddly behaving pizza guy, and returns to the lair. He is tempted to eat it, though he is able to keep his hunger at bey and yells to the guys. The pizza then starts talking like it did to April, but Mikey initially thinks that it's his imagination. He opens the pizza box and an enraged pizza starts to attack him in an attempt to force Mikey to eat! After the fight, the guys show up and see Mikey rolling on the floor covered in tons of pizza toppings. They all thank him sarcastically for ruining the dinner. Mikey stakes on the rooftops to Antonio's and sees April alongside a bunch of humans that are roaming the streets and acting identically to zombies. He is then approached by three people that have Pizzas covering their faces. Their brute strength quickly outmatches his ninja skills and Mikey nearly gets pounded, but saves himself with a smoke bomb. He rushes to the lair to warn the others, only to see them 'zombified' from eating some of the pizzas as well. Once again, Mikey is attacked by several pizzas while the others make an escape. He takes one pizza as a hostage, and interrogates him about the circumstances. The pizza finally reveals everything after Mikey threatens to bake it in the oven. The pizza claims that one day, the humble chef Antonio was tossing pizzas and he heard a noise. A mutagen canister fell out of the sky from the Kraang scout ship and landed at his feet. He had to know if it was a secret ingredient gifted to him from the heavens. He put some on his fingers, licked it, and mutated into a giant pizza blob. After the little Pizza finishes talking, Mikey asks what Antonio will do with his zombie customers. The pizza says that he'll wrap them in calzones and eat them whole...tonight! Sickened, Mikey leaves to save his family, but first, he throws the pizza in the freezer where it has to deal with Ice Cream Kitty. Mikey sneaks to Antonio's acting like a zombie. After he gains entrance, he goes into the kitchen where he sees April getting prepared. When a Pizza asks what to do with the Turtles and Splinter, Pizza Face says that they will become his Elite Mozzarella guards, since they've tasted his 'secret ingredient' (Mutagen). He throws up on their faces and makes them his zombified pizza slaves. Mikey then throws a box at Pizza Face, but Leo stops it by stabbing into it. Mikey declares "the jig is up, Pizza Face!", and Pizza Face says that he enjoys the name, before sending the other three Turtles and Splinter to attack. Mikey luckily knocks down his brothers, while apologizing to Leo and Donnie, but not to Raph. Nevertheless, Mikey is then knocked down by Splinter. Mikey gets back up again and makes a resolution to destroy Pizza Face, but he then gets stuck to the wall by Pizza Face's pizza barf. When Pizza Face is about to consume April, Mikey's stomach rumbles and he realizes that he is extremely hungry, and so he begins eating his way out, much to Pizza Face's terror. Pizza Face swallows Mikey when the young turtle tries to attack, only for Mikey to start eating him from the inside out, until he's just a single slice of pizza. Mikey tells what's left of Pizza Face to bring everyone back to normal, or he will eat him. Pizza face reluctantly complies, mentally ordering the pizza zombies to return to their homes where they wouldn't remember a thing. Mikey begins to gloat loudly to his brothers about being correct and saving them, when Pizza Face strikes him and renders him unconscious. Mikey suddenly wakes up in his bed, and his brothers & April walk in. Grateful that they are back to normal, Mikey starts babbling about how they were all pizza zombies and that Pizza Face was gonna' eat April. The others start telling him that it was just a deceptive dream, and they soon leave his room. Mikey begins to believe that it was indeed all a dream and goes back to sleep. Pizza Face confirms that it wasn't, however, as he hiding in one of Mikey's empty pizza boxes and laughs several times. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but he didn't give out any wisdom. Character Debuts Pizza Face Gallery Pizza-face slice.jpg Mikey and his tummy.png Mikey's tummy is empty.png Mikey's tummy is rumbling.png Mikey is getting hungry.png 640px-Pizzafacepromo43.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1267767.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1270436.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1285868.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1272354.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1271187.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1282948.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_1291791.jpg 6e3f190930661d5bf361b56568e7769a_239573.jpg Pizza minions.jpg 640px-Nickelodeon-TMNT-Pizza-Face-2.jpg 640px-CSI_New_York.jpg|Another Horatio Caine Trivia *Pizza Face debuts in this episode. *Two sneak previews of this episode were revealed in the 2013 NYCC, but both of them are incomplete story draft animatics. *Again, Mikey has to save his brothers from being mind-controlled just like he did in Parasitica, but this time with Master Splinter and April O' Neil too, and some actual solo combat. *One of the people who were mind controlled by Pizza Face resemble Spider Bytez's human form. Though you can't prove it is really him because his face is covered in Pizza. *On a phone box, it says 'The Triceratons are here' is possibly foreshadowing that the Triceraton will be coming in the future. *Irma returns in this episode, and April has told her about her 'secret friends' (The Turtles). April pretends she on a date with Casey. *In the begining of the episode Irma wants to watch Dusk of the Zombies 4, which is a reference to Dawn of the Dead. *The three-headed Hydra Beast is an homage to Ghidorah, the three-headed monster. *Mikey eats his way out of Pizza Face just like the Xenomorph's chestbusters do in the Alien franchise. *It's the second time Mikey sings "Go ninja, go ninja, go!" from the Vanilla Ice's Ninja Rap. The first being in Follow The Leader. *Mikey was seen baking pizza for the first time in this episode. *It is still unknown how Pizza Face knows where Mikey lives (Pizza Face was in a pizza box in Mikey's room). Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show